


Amor mío

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Tanto el primer como el último recuerdo que Winry conserva de sus padres comparten un trasfondo basado en el amor, y ella atesora ambos entre sus manos trémulas y con lágrimas felices cayéndole por el rostro.





	Amor mío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> ...
> 
> Para y por Winry: porque ella merece más. :')

**AMOR MÍO**

―hasta el final―

*****

«Convirtamos las lágrimas y el dolor en estrellas,

Encendamos una luz que ilumine nuestro mañana.

Es posible que pierda mi camino,

Pero juntos, crearemos un camino de estrellas hacia la eternidad».

**(LET IT OUT, Miho Fukuhara)**

*****

El amor, cuando latió con autenticidad en el centro de los ojos, es inmune al paso del tiempo, a las ausencias grises y a las desgracias desprovistas de humanidad, esas que todo en nosotros logran deformar.

Su  _significado_  nunca cambiará; amar fue, es y será sinónimo de humanidad.

Un roce, notas nostálgicas de un aroma o el color del cielo traen a la mente retazos amados de recuerdos; a Winry Rockbell sólo le bastaron dos palabras para transportarla al pasado, a su parte favorita de éste: la época en que sus padres, al tomarla en brazos, encerraban entre ellos su mundo perfecto y amado de la infancia.

Aquel que se resquebrajó ante sus ojos, oh, tan pronto…

Lo curioso (o gracioso, dependiendo de cómo lo veas) es que ella no tendría por qué haberse acordado de sus padres en aquel momento, sino fuera por Alphonse: Alphonse y su recomendación tan apasionada de  _Los ojos de la bestia_ , un relato de ficción medieval que él había leído hace unos dos o tres años atrás.

―Scieszka me lo dio para que tuviese algo que leer mientras me recuperaba en el hospital ―le comentó Al, con la acostumbrada (y hermosa) sonrisa en los labios. Winry apreció la cubierta de cuero del libro, delineando con sus dedos el título: un ser que parecía estar conformado por nada más que sombras la miraba de vuelta con refulgentes ojos rojos―. ¡Me fascinó! Se parece en ciertas cosas al que fue mi libro favorito cuando era niño… Tómalo, Win: sé que a veces te aburres un poco cuando no tienes algo qué hacer en tu taller.

» Échale un vistazo cuando gustes.

Resultó que el día perfecto para empezar el libro fue ayer por la mañana cuando, en efecto, la notable ausencia de clientes incentivo en ellas las ansías por hacer  _algo_ ; ya eran las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente y le faltaban menos de ochenta páginas para acabarlo.

 _Nunca he sido una lectora muy ávida, al contrario de Alphonse y Edward_ , pensó, sin despegar sus ojos azules del libro,  _supongo que me acabó gustando más de lo que espere_.

La historia no era nada con lo que quebrarse la cabeza, mas sí se antoja sumamente entrañable por lo pueril (en el buen sentido) que era: consistía en un relato fantástico sobre un Príncipe que, después de haber sido injustamente acusado del asesinato de su padre, el Rey, se ve obligado a tramar un plan para que la verdad saliera a la luz al mismo tiempo que intenta escapar de su confinamiento.

Winry nunca pensó que una historia sobre reyes, hechicería y dragones sería capaz de atraparla tanto, pero, ¡es imposible dejar de leer una vez que te has enamorado tanto de los personajes…!

Sonrió; se lo tendría que agradecer a Alphonse después, y Winry sabía perfectamente de qué forma alegrar su hermoso corazón.

―Esta noche, le prepararé su postre favorito, Den― murmuró a su mascota, como en un secreto, mientras acariciaba su cabecita oscura―. Así que prepárate para verlo esbozar la sonrisa más grande de todas.

Lista con una taza de café recién hecha y habiendo tomado asiento en su sillón favorito de la casa sólo quedaba retornar al universo del libro, donde Winry se encontró de frente con una escena bastante distinta a todo lo antes leído en el libro, tanto que la misma casi le resultó…  _anticlimática_.

Esperaba de todo, menos toparse con romance entre las batallas épicas y la intriga; el protagonista, o sea el valiente y noble Príncipe que por fin había conseguido demostrar su inocencia, compartía un momento a solas con su amada, o sea una hermosa muchacha de origen noble, aquella que fue la única que siempre confió en su inocencia y que nunca dejó de esperarlo.

Juntos, protagonizaban un encuentro conmovedor.

.

.

.

―Amor mío; gracias por creer en mí…

.

.

.

Afuera, el cielo que se cernía sobre Rizenbul apenas comenzaba a adquirir las tonalidades apasionadas del fuego y minúsculas estrellas se pintaban, cual dibujadas por manos infantiles, sobre las colinas más altas. La naturaleza en su fase culmine de belleza.

Pero adentro, en el tranquilo hogar Rockbell donde ahora sólo reinaba la felicidad, a Winry acababa de caerse el libro de las manos rígidas, aterrizando con indiferencia en el piso. Ojos azules miran sin mirar a través de una ventana a su derecha; hacia el camino hecho de piedras que conduce a su hogar, hacia el manzano más cercano, las escasas nubes grises que aún surcaban el cielo, hacia el todo y la nada.

Miran buscando recordar.

Amor mío.  _Amor mío_.

_¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso ant…?_

Un jadeo entrecortado nace en su pecho, pero ella le impide materializarse en el gemido de dolor y nostalgia que desea proferir al llevarse ambas manos a la boca en un estado de estupefacción extrema, y Winry tardará mucho en notar que gruesas lágrimas se están derramando por sus mejillas porque ahora, oh, ahora tan sólo puede pensar en cosas, momentos y palabras que han quedado muy atrás ya, pero que nunca podrían dejar de tener importancia.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que siente presente en su corazón a la par de cada latido, Winry sonríe, porque ha entendido, ahora, aquello que no entendió cuando era una chiquilla; no deja de llorar, no, pero en este preciso momento, con una sonrisa orgullosa, los puños apretados y la mirada clavada en el cielo crepuscular Winry exclama a nadie y a todos los seres del mundo en particular:

―Ellos se amaban. Papá y mamá se adoraban tanto…

» Fue así hasta el final.

Ríe. Y es que se siente tan feliz a pesar de que todo duela tanto…

Ahora, Winry es capaz de recordar aquella noche con tanta nitidez que se reprocha no haber evocado el recuerdo antes.

Es un fragmento perdido de la época más dulce de su vida: previo a perderlos a ellos.

...

Ya es la hora de dormir, pero una niña de cuatro años da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormir, porque la lluvia la pone inquieta desde siempre, y porque está demasiado oscuro, y porque, aunque prefiera beber el aceite con el que su abuela engrasa los  _automail_  antes que admitirlo, puede que las historias que los amigos de la niña, Ed y Al, le contasen esta tarde acerca del monstruo que vive debajo del puente que cruzan todos los días para ir a la escuela sea la causa principal de esa inquietud. Pero sólo  _tal vez_ , porque ya es una niña grande y no se asusta con cuentos tontos.

Como queriendo poner a prueba su valentía, la lluvia trastoca en un rayo que resuena justo encima de la casa de la niña: la niña contiene un chillido, pero no puede evitar pegar un brinco en su cama digno de una gimnasta profesional.

Finalmente decide ceder a su infantil necesidad y, tomando a su fiel conejita de peluche en brazos, baja con  _mucho_  cuidado… Y en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo la niña irrumpe en una carrera frenética hacia la segura y grande y siempre caliente cama de sus padres.

¡Pero sigue siendo una niña grande, eh!

A unos aproximados doce pasos de distancia de la habitación de sus padres, la niña se detiene. Lo hace porque escucha algo que, entre el ruido de la lluvia y de la tormenta destaca por su naturaleza tranquila y cálida: mami y papi están hablando en voz muy, muy baja.

La niña se vuelve hacia Lola, su fiel conejita, y la mira como esperando ver en sus ojos de botones amarillos la respuesta del secreto que mami y papi están compartiendo. Al final, la niña decide que tanto ella como Lola piensan lo mismo, « _no tengo idea»_. Entonces la niña se encoge de hombros y decide seguir su camino; ahora está de pie justo enfrente de la puerta.

Curiosa, la niña intenta apoyar una oreja contra la puerta del cuarto de mami y papi; descubre que la misma estaba entreabierta, ya que al apoyarse en ella la ha entreabierto.

Ojillos azules se asoman: la habitación de mami y papi está tan a oscuras como la de la niña, pero ella los reconoce al instante; mami y papi están de pie en el centro del cuarto, justo enfrente de su cama. Mami y papi están abrazados, charlando en voz muy, muy baja, sonriéndose y, además, parecen bailar.

Otra rayo ilumina el mundo, pero la niña está tan concentrada en lo que ve que ni siquiera se percata de los despliegues más escandalosos de la naturaleza; sí, decide al fin, ¡mami y papi están bailando! ¡Y se ven tan felices!

 _Yo quiero bailar con ellos_ , piensa la niña.

Y justo cuando está a punto de entrar en el cuarto, la niña se detiene de golpe; nadie se lo ha dicho, mas la intuición en pleno desarrollo de la niña le dice que no debe interrumpir  _este_  momento en particular. No, no debe.

Mami y papi dejan de bailar, y ya no hablan ni se ríen; mami y papi no hacen más que mirarse muy, muy fijamente mientras sonríen mucho, mucho. La niña se pregunta si algo anda mal, porque ella no recuerda, en sus escasos años de vida, haber visto a dos personas mirándose tan fijamente y entonces sucede.

Mami y papi, quienes ahora sólo se habían estado mirando sin dejar de sonreírse, se mueven; papi coloca sus manos en el rostro de mami, y mami rodea a papi con sus brazos. Es y no es un abrazo, al menos no del todo a sus ojos.

Con la escasa iluminación que proporciona la luna, la niña ve aquellos dos pares de ojos que son un espejo perfecto de los suyos; azul profundo, azul sincero, azul de amor eterno.

Papi habla:

―Amor mío… ―susurra, y entonces mami y papi se besan.

Y la niña hubiera sonreído, feliz de ver felices a esos dos seres que más ama en el mundo además de su abuela y sus amigos, y le habría enseñado a Lola lo mucho que sus padres se quieren de no ser porque el tercer rayo de la noche resuena demencialmente, tanto que hace temblar unas cuantas de las tejas de madera de la casa.

Sintiendo mucho (y no del todo) interrumpirlos, la niña entra en la habitación de mami y papi, llamándolos en voz baja pero con vehemencia y la niña se aferra a la pierna de mami al tiempo que papi la alza en brazos, y que así puedan compartir un abrazo los tres, aquellos abrazos de tres que son los favoritos de la niña.

―Winry, mi amor, ¿cuánto llevas ahí…?

― ¿Quieres dormir con mami y papi esta noche, princesa…?

Pero la niña no recuerda del todo cuál de sus padres dijo qué cosa, porque la niña se ha quedado dormida en cuanto mami y papi la han alzado a ella y a Lola en brazos, porque, de todos los lugares que existen en el mundo, es en los brazos de mami y papi donde siempre, siempre, siempre se siente (y se sabe) segura. Siempre.

Porque mami y papi son las dos piezas que conforman el rompecabezas de su mundo seguro y perfecto. Porque mami y papi siempre estarán ahí cuando ella despierte por la mañana, listos para darle mil besos y abrazos y hacerla sentir la niña más afortunada del universo, y, mientras esto perdure así, todo estará bien. Lo estará.

Así lo piensa la niña que no sabe que, dentro de muy poco, los perderá en el epicentro del infierno indiferente para con la vida que es la guerra.

...

Llorar le ha servido de algo, o al menos así lo siente Winry. Se enjuaga las lágrimas del rostro con una sonrisa imborrable, sintiendo como su corazón se siente más ligero, más dulce incluso, ante el recuerdo.

Cuánta inocencia de su parte…

Cuánto amor se profesaban entre sí sus progenitores.

Winry reconoce ese amor plasmado en las gemelas pupilas azules de sus padres ahora más que nunca… Cuando está en presencia de Ed, sabe que el propio azul de sus ojos no miente.

Entonces, Winry estruja un poco su cerebro y mente intentando hacer memoria para ver si lo que intuye es verdad… y descubre que así es.

La noche de la tormenta y del baile y del « _Amor mío»_ es de los primeros recuerdos que ella tiene de sus padres, fácilmente  _el_  recuerdo; aquel que acude a su mente primero, ya que para su inquieta mente infantil ese fue un instante particularmente memorable, convirtiéndose en el que persiste a través de los años.

Años…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde aquella última vez que vio a sus padres con vida, despidiéndose de ella con sonrisas apacibles, mientras se encaminaban a una guerra de la que nunca volverían? Era mejor no pensar en ello ahora. No le convenía alterarse…

Y a pesar de todo, se echó a reír otro poco más. A su lado, Den la miraba con curiosidad. Winry se inclinó un poco para poder acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

―Tranquilo, Den. No me volví loca.

_Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que puedo comprender, ahora, el amor que mis padres se tenían..._

Porque pensar en aquella última vez que los vio también le significó alguna clase de revelación: de pequeña, había estado demasiado consternada y triste y furiosa para notarlo, mas, al recoger sus maletas, Winry vio que ellos compartieron una única, ínfima mirada por entre sonrisas cómplices; luego partieron sin mirar atrás.

Pero en aquella última mirada compartida Sarah y Yuriy Rockbell se lo dijeron todo. Todo.

_Amor mío…_

Y más.

Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla; y ya.

 _Ya_ , se dijo a sí misma,  _ellos no querrían verte llorar, Winry. Mamá y papá sólo querrían que tú seas feliz con Ed..._

―Y yo también lo quiero ―dijo en voz alta.

Winry suspiró; se sentía tan liviana, tan en paz con todo… Tan feliz. Tan.

Quiso agacharse para recoger el libro y poder terminarlo, ya que lo ansiaba con una ilusión infantil que no se conocía, cuando una voz llamándola casi la hizo caer de cabeza a causa del susto. No porque la voz se hubiese dirigido a ella cuando estaba distraída ni mucho menos, sino porque Alphonse  _nunca_  alzaba la voz.

― ¡Winry!

― ¡¿Qué pasa, Al?!

El instinto maternal de Winry (también en pleno desarrollo) encendió mil alarmas en su cabeza, presentándole mil y un escenarios horripilantes:  _Al se cortó mientras cocinaba, el muy idiota de Ed se cayó de la escalera otra vez, a la Abuela le pasa algo…_

Pero no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz y encontró a Alphonse de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirándole con una expresión de tristeza que a Winry nunca le gustaba ver en su rostro. Al permaneció en su lugar en la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla; le habló con voz cautelosa.

―… Winry, ¿te encuentras bien? Llorabas…

 _Ah, sólo era eso_. Suspirando, Winry se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, ciertamente aliviada. Y, como no, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Alphonse se le adelantó, cruzó la sala de estar en dos pasos y recogió  _Los ojos de la bestia_  del suelo, entregándoselo, no sin antes quitarle el polvo que pudo haber recogido.

―A veces pienso que eres demasiado gentil para tu propio bien, Al ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Al hizo caso omiso.

―Si es algo muy privado no tienes que decírmelo, pero me preocupa que… quiero decir, el bebé…

Winry sonrió. Se llevó ambas manos al vientre abultado, mirándolo con amor excesivo; lo acarició como si en él cargase el tesoro más valioso que la humanidad hubiese visto jamás, y así era en realidad.

Un tesoro hecho por ella de la mano con Edward.

―Tranquilo, Al; estamos bien los dos, ¿no es así, bebé? ―Winry no despegó sus ojos de su vientre.

Alphonse finalmente se permitió sonreír ante tan bellísima escena. Sintió que se conmovía ante el despliegue de amor maternal, quizás más de la cuenta, hasta el punto en que sus ojos se humedecieron (ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo, Alphonse básicamente era una bomba sensible andante).

Ese primer bebé tan sólo formaba parte de lo mucho que, para Alphonse, Winry y su hermano se merecían después de tanto.

Saber que al fin podrían permitirse ser felices…

Alphonse carraspeó, un poco sonrojado.

―Los dejó solos entonces. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, estaré en la habitación de al lado ―le dijo él, sonriéndole por última vez antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Winry asintió y le dio las gracias. Ahora, con su soledad recobrada, su libro en mano y el café todavía caliente a su lado todo era perfecto.

… No obstante, bajó su libro un único momento; miró su vientre, miró a través del mismo, y juró poder ver aquella luz perfecta que se formaba en su interior, aguardando el momento justo para nacer e iluminarlo todo a su alrededor con su perfección.

Iluminarlos a ella y a Edward, después de tanto: su luz en la oscuridad proveniente del pasado.

Sonrió, lágrimas felices al borde de los ojos.

Winry habló desde el corazón; transmitió aquellas palabras que, sabía muy bien, su madre le habría dicho a su hijo con Edward de haberse encontrado ahí con ellos. Winry sabía que sí.

―… Amor mío ―susurró a su vientre.

En el amor es donde yace la salvación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
